


You're Shorter in Person

by Aleatory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleatory/pseuds/Aleatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam starts talking to a guy online, he doesn't anticipate falling in love with him. Now if only they could actually meet face to face... Pure fluff and joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Shorter in Person

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt asking for an online relationship's first meet-up in real life.

It had all started on a Game of Thrones website, when Sam had corrected some historical information in someone’s theory, only for said someone (Mythic_Trickster_669) to inform him that there were  _dragons_ in Game of Thrones, and that kinda made historical accuracy a little less relevant.  It had sparked a debate between the two about the importance of tying mythology to actual historical settings, which led into talking about other shows and books that were set in medieval times, which somehow led into talking about their personal lives. The guy’s name was Gabriel, and he lived two time zones away, on the west coast.

The next thing Sam knew, he was chatting with Gabriel nearly every night, fingers clicking away eagerly as he shared his thoughts from the day. Then it spread to text messages, casually flickering back and forth throughout the day.

He pauses mid-meal to grin at a picture he’s just received, and Dean frowns. “Who’s the girl?”

“Huh?”

“You’ve got that weird Sam face that means you’re texting a new girl.” Dean takes another bite of his burrito and looks back up. “So who’s the girl? You taking her out?”

Sam rolls his eyes as he taps out a message in response. “I’m not texting a girl. I’m texting my friend Gabriel. He’s from the west coast.” He can tell Dean doesn’t believe him, but he’s too busy awaiting a response to care.

The chats start dragging out later and later into the night, and they start getting more serious.  Sam manages to open up about what had happened to his parents a few years ago, and how he sometimes couldn’t sleep because of the nightmares of the fire. He didn’t talk about it to anyone else, not even Dean, but somehow, behind the security of the keys and the screen, it felt easy. Safe.

And then Gabriel had suggested a video chat.  He’s aware of how nervous he looks as the call starts up, but actually seeing his friend’s grin spread over his face… Sam smiles back. Then they’ve ditched the chat sessions for video calls in the evenings, sending each other links occasionally, but somehow never running out of things to talk about.  Gabriel had grown up with an abusive brother, and Sam was the only person he told. Gabriel wanted to someday ditch his diner job and become a director. Gabriel loved the ocean- and once Sam logged into the call to find that he was at the nearest beach, on his smartphone. Talking softly had felt right, as Gabriel showed him the sun setting into the Pacific. It was long ago night in Lawrence, but as Sam watched the stars start to emerge a second time, it was as if he were there.

Dean believes him about Gabriel’s existence, at least, but he remains convinced Sam’s definitely dating the guy in the laptop. He might be right.

 —

Sam logs on late one Saturday night, apologizing for his absence on Friday. “I went out last night.”

“Oh. Big date?”

“No, no I went bowling with a few friends. No dates here.”

They talk about the weekend for a few minutes, but Gabriel doesn’t drop the topic. “You’re not seeing someone, are you, Sam?” Sam shakes his head a little and then rests his cheek on his knuckles. “ _Thinking_  of seeing someone?”

Sam makes a non-committal noise. “I’m kind of figuring some stuff out.”

“Stuff.”

“I think… I think I might be bi. Kind of.”

Gabriel’s quiet for a minute, glancing at his keyboard. “Kind of?”

“I’m attracted to women, you know? At first sight. So I thought I was straight. But now I think I’m kind of demi towards guys.” Sam licks his lips, lets out a breathy little laugh. “I don’t know if there’s a word for me.”

Gabriel’s choosing his words very carefully. “You could always go with just  _queer_ , if you like that. Or… bi, I guess.” There’s another pause. “You meet a guy who made you realize…?”

Sam looks up and speaks, softly and sincerely- “I really,  _really_ wish you lived in Lawrence.”

“Oh. Sam.”

Sam draws a shaky breath. “I need to get some sleep. Good night, Gabriel.” He logs out before Gabriel can say another word.

—

Sam’s lying in the dark, trying to calm himself enough to sleep, when his phone buzzes. * _the first time we video chatted i nearly forgot how to speak coherently*_

Sam doesn’t respond until the second one- _*i purposefully didnt look at your pictures so i wouldnt get excited cause I knew you lived far away*_

He slowly taps out- _*attraction =/= romantic interest*_

Sam doesn’t even want to look at the answer. He nearly falls asleep ignoring it, but when he finally opens it his breath catches.  _*and now I feel both*_

As he stares at the words on the phone, a second message appears. _*perfect AND handsome? damn u to hell*_

Sam laughs, texts back-*i'd ask you for coffee, but 1. you just condemned me and 2. you live in Oregon*

_*virtual date? internet cafe??*_

*not tonight. meant the late part*

_*alright sam winchester but no more of this leaving before i can say goodnight business*_

*promise* Sam types out.

_*good. Closest i’ll get to kissing you in a while*_

Sam falls asleep with his phone on his chest, the thought of that text circling his brain soothingly.

 ——

Sam and Gabriel have been ‘dating’ for several months now, despite never meeting face to face. They video chat most nights, sometimes from different locations around their own cities, they’ve said their ‘I love you’s and their ‘ily’s, and they’ve fallen asleep over the phone. Specifically, Sam has fallen asleep over the phone, as it’s always two hours later for him than for his boyfriend.

It’s mid-September when Gabriel calls him up more excited than Sam has ever heard him- and that says a lot. “SAM. Sam, do you remember my uncle Chuck?”

“The one who’s super rich and makes poor life choices?”

“Bingo. He decided to get me something really nice for my birthday since he’s no longer in contact with my douchey brothers.”

“Your birthday was like two weeks ago.”

“Irrelevant. Chuck isn’t great with birthdays. Buuuuut…” He pauses, building suspense for a few seconds. “Guess who’s getting a round trip ticket to Lawrence, Kansas?”

“…Oh my god.”

“God doesn’t need tickets, Sammy. God just tells the airline he’s God and they-“

“You’re really and truly coming to see me?”

“Really and truly. In the flesh. Me in Lawrence.”

There are actual tears welling up in Sam’s eyes, and he doesn’t even know why. “I… I get to see you, for real. And touch you.”

“For real, Sam,” Gabriel pledges. “How does a week from now sound?”

 —

The vision playing through Sam’s head is clear and perfect- Gabriel arriving at the airport and running straight to his arms, cliché as it sounds, and his hands tilting that wonderful face up to kiss him passionately in the middle of the airport. He pictures it when he and Gabriel cheerily remind each other “just five more days now” and “I’ll see you in two days” at the end of their video chat sessions. He pictures it as he turns in his time off slips at work.

And he pictures that vision slipping from his grasp when, the day before Gabriel is meant to arrive, he nearly gets hit by a car and ends up catching himself on a curb, breaking his left wrist in three places.

Dean takes care of him, as usual, and makes sure he’s tucked in and well cared for once he gets back from the hospital with his wrist in a cast, but Sam won’t be able to drive for as long as he’s on his pain meds, and his drug-addled mind is stuck on telling Dean over and over again when and where he needs to pick up Gabriel.  “Don’t kiss him though,” he slurs. “I wa' gonna do that.”

“Dude, I’m not gonna kiss your boyfriend. I've got my own, thanks.”

“But you’re gonna bring him here.”

Dean sighs. “Goodnight, Sammy. I will bring him, as promised.”

“You’re nice.” Sam sinks into the pillows, then lifts his head to say again, “But you’re not gonna kiss him. I’s my job.”

“Good night!”

 —

“Look at this. I finally get to see you and you’ve gone and broken something.” Sam blinks awake, aware that there’s a throbbing pain in his wrist, that from the light in the window it has to be at least two in the afternoon, and Dean and  _Gabriel_ are in his doorway.  “Morning, gorgeous. Nice to meet you, too,” Gabriel says teasingly, although the emotion in his eyes is all too real. Sam lets out a strangled cry, launches himself out of bed, and collides right into his boyfriend for the very first time, holding him like the lifeline in a storm, regardless of protesting wrist and brother.

“You’re  _here._ ” Sam hadn’t realized just how short five foot eight really would be.

“I was going to say something smooth as hell but I-I…” Gabriel’s voice catches and he presses his face into Sam’s shoulder and there are  _tears._ Somehow, Sam’s almost shaking with emotion now, and it’s the first time he can remember that coming from joy instead of sorrow. The world around him and all the sensations in his body have swirled away to non-importance because  _he’s finally holding Gabriel_. He’s finally holding Gabriel against his chest and they’re both laughing and crying and breathing together, arms clinging to the point of crushing ribs, tears welling up unbidden, and everything else momentarily forgotten.

Dean clearly can’t handle that much emotion, which is why he’s gone when they finally pull apart. “You’re a giant!” Gabriel accuses, the grin on his tear-stained face unmatched by any Sam has seen before. “I’ve been dating a giant and you never told me.” And then they clearly both have the same idea, because they’re kissing hungrily and over-eagerly. It’s sloppy and it’s poorly angled and it’s everything either of them could have wanted for a first kiss.

They spend the days wandering leisurely around Sam’s favorite parts of Lawrence, visiting places they’d held virtual dates for real, holding hands and brushing shoulders as much as they can. The nights are equally enjoyable-  Gabriel sleeps in Sam’s bed all three nights he’s there, cuddled up close, and Sam is relieved to find that even in his mildly drugged up state, he and Gabriel don’t run out of pillow talk. Sam’s not feeling up for full-on sex, which he will later blame on  having to take his meds right before bed, but they get in some playful exploring, and that’s good enough for both of them. And while on-screen Gabriel looks at him adoringly at times, he sometimes catches real-life Gabriel watching him like he’s the very reason the sun continues to rise.

In short, they are the best few days Sam could have asked for, and he and Gabriel will later refer to them as ‘the marriage prequel’.

**Author's Note:**

> I will almost definitely be returning to this. Cuties... I'm at aleatoryw.tumblr.com, if you wanna come talk to me through the internet~


End file.
